The present invention relates to a temporary clip for controlling blood flow in an object artery.
In neurosurgery, clips are used for controlling bleeding of arteries. Some clips are left permanently or semi-permanently at their site of clipping, and others are removed as soon as their purpose are over. Clips removed after use are called temporary clips.
For example, when a premature rupture of cerebral aneurysm occurs before a clear vision of a site of operation is obtained, blood stanching by temporary clipping is necessary. In such temporary clipping, clipping pressure differs for different object arteries. And, in a bleeding of a large quantity during operation, quick clipping is necessary, but it is a rather difficult and troublesome work to confirm a bleeding site and apply temporary clipping to the confirmed site after a bleeding of a large quantity. Therefore, it is desired that a loosened clip is placed beforehand at an anticipated temporary clip site and that the clip is quickly tightened by remote control when bleeding begins.
Besides, since peripheral circulation is not to be disturbed for a long time, a temporary clip must be repeatedly tightened and loosened at a same site.
Heretofore, a same clip has been used for permanent and temporary clipping, and various types of temporary clips are to be prepared for various clipping pressure. And heretofore used temporary clips are not adapted either to be placed beforehand or to be repeatedly tightened and loosened by remote control.